funwithvampiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun with Vampires
Welcome to Fun with Vampires Wiki! Fun with Vampires is a collective wiki about Oscar Chadwick-Pask and Nick Schade's currently unreleased novel of the same name. Feel free to edit and enjoy. Featured article Arthur Longknuckle 'is a male Human who has The Sight. Profile Early life Arthur was orphaned as a baby and raised by Machene Euphorious. He excelled as part of the Academy for the Training of Hunters of the Vampirical Kind and showed a great disliking towards Stephan Swiftman. By the age of fifteen he was a top agent for the Academy and was in a relationship with Holly Eckenrock. He had also gotten use to having sudden spasms of the Sight. Mission to the train station Arthur, Holly and Stephan were sent to a train station in order to retrieve an experiment called Experiment 56778. Whilst there, the trio were kidnapped by the Night Train. Arthur managed to shrink the Experiment to its natural size, and it then bit and destroyed the Train. Mission to Skid Row Origins Cochane Weirdenstrange informed him of his abilities with the Sight and of the superpowers he could gain by killing the evil Walter Chestnut. He, along with the Professor, Holly, Stephan and the Professor's pet, Chupo then set out to the Unknown Zone. Stagel Halt The first obsticle Arthur and Team Manhattan faced was in the underground city of Stagel Halt. A Genetic Mishap called The Bee promised them water if they helped him free his cousins from the evil Harry Fishfolk and they accepted. They met Murbolk and fought his clones, before killing Fishfolk and other Vampires. They then found George and fought his adoptive mother, before escaping back into the Unknown Zone. He also constucted a GM called Toaster Waffles there. Meeting Donovoy They then stayed at a cottage, where they used a teleportation place to slowly gather food. He also met a Redcap called Donovoy and battled Worms and Mers. He was going to relieve Donovoy of duty, but was confronted by an alternative future version of himself who warned him not to say this. Halmonds and Deneham He was then kidnapped by Denneham and Halmonds and forced to act as their slave as they tried to destroy the evil Tuberlings. They succeeded in this and also gained some helmets, before Halmonds and Deneham were arrested and Toaster Waffles was killed. Alternative realities Boggart's Adverted Future Arthur relieved Donovoy of duty and he transformed into a Piksie, who frove them and they reawakened 60 years later. They battled some of Boggart's Zombies, before him himself. Using the Time Bank, Boggartkilled all of Arthur's friends, before he turned Boggart into Donovoy and they travelled back to when Arthur relieved him of duty and stopped this. The alternative Arthur then collapsed into smoke. Arthur's Dream The Author turned Arthur into a boring butcher, but he and Stephan realised this and managed to break free. The Other Author then made this all a dream. 'read more... Category:Fun with Vampires Wiki